


Reylo Fic Recs Live Fic - 01.19.19

by Crysania, madie080802, Noppoh, ReyloFicRecs, safewordisdevilsnare, SirenBanshee, tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Impromptu Writing, Live Fic Writing, Reylo Fic Recs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crysania/pseuds/Crysania, https://archiveofourown.org/users/madie080802/pseuds/madie080802, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noppoh/pseuds/Noppoh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloFicRecs/pseuds/ReyloFicRecs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/safewordisdevilsnare/pseuds/safewordisdevilsnare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenBanshee/pseuds/SirenBanshee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Prompt: During a bank robbery, you're surprised when the criminals seem to recognize you and retreat in fear. Only later do you learn that your high school sweetheart now runs a global crime syndicate and has placed you on a 'no harm' list. You decide to pay them  a visit after all these years.





	Reylo Fic Recs Live Fic - 01.19.19

**Author's Note:**

> This is Reylo Fic Rec's first Live Fic Writing story - a product of impromptu writing with several members on our Facebook group [Reylo Fic Recs](https://www.facebook.com/groups/reyloficrecs/). If you're 18 and up, join us! 
> 
> This segment allows different members to take turns at writing. The story is going to be posted as it was written on the page with _minor_ SPaG so please bear with us.
> 
> Moodboard created by [MsDes](https://twitter.com/sofondabooks).

 

Rey eyed the clock again for the nth time that day, groaning when she saw that it was only a few minutes after one o'clock.

 

‘God, when will this day be over?’

 

A couple more hours before she would get off work but she was knackered and her head was throbbing like crazy. Rey knew she should have slowed down on taking shots last night but she got carried away as it had been quite a while since she had a chance to hang out with Rose and Kaydel. Now, she had to pay the price on a Monday morning - the first banking day - with a flood of customers, per usual, and a raging hangover.

 

‘Get your shit together Rey Johnson, only less than four hours before you can leave. This can’t get any worse. Breathe, smile, and just think about the lovely soak you'll be having when you get home.’

 

Her daydreaming came to an abrupt halt when a sudden commotion broke out.

 

"Everybody down! Nobody fucking move or we'll shoot!" A burly, armed man shouted. He was flanked by five others wearing balaclavas and black form-fitting clothes as they entered the Jakku Central Bank. Three of the five men scattered, shouting and subduing the customers who were slow to follow instructions. When one of them spotted a man who tried to dial on his mobile phone, they were quick to destroy the electronics, rendering it useless.

 

The acting leader of the group waved his assault rifle, commanding the bank employees to raise their hands. The remaining robbers rounded up the tellers and bank managers and placed them in a corner beside the bank vault.

 

‘For fuck's sake! Of all the days that this bank could be robbed - why the hell does it have to be -’

 

“You! I said fucking raise your hands like I told you to or do you want me to blow your head to pieces?” The burly man was now in front of Rey, gesticulating wildly with his rifle close to Rey’s face.

 

This kicked Rey’s survival instincts in gear and her hands were in the air within seconds as she cowered in fear. Limbs up and eyes down, she rounded the corner and rushed out of the teller stations. Rey was hauled by the ‘leader’ to where the rest of her coworkers were placed.

 

Head more painful than ever, the motions caused her to trip. The sudden movement angered the one manhandling her, earning Rey a slap in the face. She looked up in shock and as it seemed she was about to be hit a second time, the robber’s hand froze in mid-air upon getting a good view of her face.

 

“Oh shit, Kylo’s going to kill me.”

* * *

 

Rey blinked up at the man, her head now pounding twice as hard thanks to the blow he had dealt her. He looked decidedly scared.

 

“What?’ she mumbled up at him. Even her own voice caused her to squint her eyes with pain. She wished she hadn’t overslept and thought about bringing pain medication; at least it would have helped her headache.

 

“Boss!” one of the other robbers yelled from where he was aiming his gun to the scared customers. “What’s up?”

 

“We’re royally screwed, that’s what’s up!” he yelled back. He took a couple steps back. “Screwed I tell you! We need to retreat!”

 

“What?”

 

“This is Rey Johnson! I’m so dead! I smacked her across the face!”

 

Rey frowned up at him, then turned to look at the other robber. He had turned pale as a ghost.

 

“Shit, Boss!” the second one exclaimed. “What if- What if we don’t tell him?”

 

Another robber returned from behind the counters. “We found the safe, Boss.” He hesitated. “You alright?”

 

“No, I’m not alright!” The one called ‘Boss’ yelled. “That’s freaking Rey Johnson!”

 

Rey was seriously starting to wonder what was going on when the third robber gasped and stared at her in horror.

 

“We, uhm, we could be careful?” Number three offered.

 

“I already hit her!”

 

“Damn, Boss! You have a death wish?”

 

“I didn’t know it was her!”

 

“Hey,” Rey interjected, “would you mind explaining what the heck is going on?”

 

“We need to retreat,” Boss said. “Perhaps he’ll forgive us. How were we to know she works here?”

 

The other two nodded. “I’ll go get, uhm, our colleagues,” number three stated before dashing away.

 

Boss turned towards Rey. “I’m so sorry, Missy,” he said. “If, uhm, if you were ever to see Kylo, please let him know I did not realise who you were when I raised my hand. Or, uhm, even better, don’t tell him at all, please.”

 

“Kylo?” Rey asked dumbly.

 

“Yes, Kylo Ren.” He watched as number three arrived with number four and five in tow. “We’ll be going now, Missy. Sorry about this.”

 

And with that, he turned and the five of them ran out of the building. Rey stared after them.

 

“What the Force just happened?”

* * *

 

  
  
“I don't know, but I think you just saved us,” said Kaydel, peeking out from where she had been frozen in shock.

 

“Everyone, it's safe to get up now,” called out Rey before going back to her teller, shaken and confused.

 

“I was just about to get them the money when they suddenly didn't care! What happened up here? Did Rey threaten them with her handy-dandy wrench she always keeps on her?” asked Rose, coming back and hugging them both. “You ok?”

 

“I just….tripped, and suddenly the main robber saw my face and recognized me! He asked me not to tell some guy named Kylo Ren that he had been here and then left. It was the craziest thing!”

 

“Who's Kylo Ren?” asked Rose, starting to pull herself together to go back to work.

 

“I don't know, but I want to now. I want to pay him a visit,” joked Rey. “I got a bone to pick with him.”

 

“Apparently, he's this international crime syndicate boss, according to the news. Here's a picture or him,” said Kaydel, turning her phone to Rey to get a look at him. “Does he look familiar?”

 

“I doubt it, but - oh crap! I do know him,” she whispered, back freezing as she took in the long, dark locks that were so soft, the full lips that she used to love to kiss, and the imperious gaze that made her blood boil.

 

“Who is he?” both asked, desperate to know.

 

“I used to date him in high school junior and senior year. He was known as Ben Solo then, a bad boy with a cold look for all…. Except me,” said Rey, eyes misting with memory. “He was soft on me since I wasn't afraid to get in trouble with him. Oh, the times we had.”

 

“Well, I'm pretty sure your old boyfriend just upped his bad boy game to a whole new level,” said Rose in disbelief. “You legit dated him, an international crime lord?”

 

“I didn't know that back then!” cried Rey in defence. “We just loved playing laser tag and messing with stuff. He always joked he'd mess up anyone who touched me, but he never had to since I could take care of myself.”

 

“If I didn't know any better, I'd say he still feels that way,” said Kaydel, giving Rey an odd look.

* * *

 

 

Rey shook her head, her eyes wide in disbelief. Ben Solo . . . a crime boss. Boy, she sure could pick them!

 

She glanced down at the image and saw that he clearly hadn't grown out of his obsession with the colour black. She wondered if he still practised calligraphy (she'd kept her promise never to tell anyone about his secret hobby). "Oh, Ben, what happened to you?" she murmured.

 

Later that night, she was having drinks at Maz's Place with Rose and her boyfriend Finn. Finn had been talking nonstop for the last ten minutes about how worried he'd been when Rose had called him to tell him what happened.

 

"This is just insane!" he exclaimed before taking a gulp of his beer. "Ben Solo used to steal my lunch money, and now he's robbing freakin' banks. You all could have been killed!"

 

Rey rolled her eyes. "Apparently not. I just can't believe he still thinks about me, much less still cares enough to put me on a do-not-touch list." She glanced away, a collage of memories dancing behind her eyes. Eating popcorn and watching bad horror movies together on her couch. The spark she felt the moment they first touched hands. The night he took her virginity. The night everything fell apart.

 

"I wonder if I should call him."

* * *

“Call him?”

 

Rey cringed at the strident tone of Finn’s voice.

 

“Just what? Pick up the phone and say ‘Hi there Kylo, remember when we used to date? Yeah, those are the good ol’ days. How’s that crime thing treating you?”

 

“Well,” Rey started to say, trying to avoid Finn’s glare. “Not like that?”

 

“Maybe he’ll give up his crime syndicate for you,” Rose interjected with. “Just think about it. The great crime lord laying down his ways of crime for a second chance with his high school sweetheart. It has romantic drama written all over it.” She sighed at the last.

 

“It doesn’t work that way, sweetie.” Finn reached out to pat his girlfriend’s hand.

 

“But it could?” Rey responded with. This whole thing was insane. Rey knew this. Ben Solo, the crime lord.

 

The FBI, CIA, whoever they all were, they were all after him. She’d heard the news reports over the years about his shadow organization. She won’t even pretend to know it all, but the strings of bank robberies, the way they got in and out as if by magic. They’d never figured out how it all worked, how they knew who to target and when, how they got in and out and then disappeared. No trace left behind. They just vanished as if they could teleport away.

 

“Rey.” There was a warning in Finn’s voice.

 

“No, listen. I still have his parent’s old number. Maybe they could? I don’t know. Help out somehow? Surely they must have some contact with their son.” The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. It wasn’t like she had his number up on speed dial or anything. They’d lost contact so long ago, gone their separate ways. The breakup still burned a little, the anger and hurt and lashing out at each other that marked their last days together.

 

“I think it’s romantic,” Rose offered up, but Finn wasn’t having any of it.

 

“Well, I think you’re crazy.” And here his voice turned a little bit affectionate. “But you do what you have to. We’ll be here for you when it all goes to hell.”

* * *

Rey stared at her phone. ‘This is insane,’ she thought to herself. ‘Am I really going to do this?’

 

But she wanted to know what was going on; if he had really put her on a do-not-harm list. Did he really still think about her? Because – if she was honest with herself – she hadn’t forgotten him. They had been good together, that was until everything fell apart.

 

With a sigh, she pressed the ‘call’ button and listened to the dialling tone.

 

“Leia Organa-Solo.”

 

Rey took a deep breath. “Uhm, hi, Madam Organa-Solo. I don’t know if you remember me, but it’s Rey.”

 

“Rey?” Leia’s familiar voice questioned. “Rey Johnson? The cute girl with the three buns?”

 

“Uhm, yes,” Rey answered with a cringe. Of all things, it was her buns Leia remembered?

 

“Oh! It’s been so long since I’ve heard from you, Rey. And call me Leia, please, none of that madame nonsense! How are you doing?”

 

“Great. I’ve got a job and good friends, so great.”

 

“Wonderful! Now, what makes you call us?”

 

“Well, I was wondering if you have any way to contact Ben?”

 

There was a long silence. “You want to speak to Ben?” Leia finally asked, a strange tone to her voice.

 

“Yes. I, uhm, have something to ask him.” It didn’t seem like a good idea to tell Leia that some thugs associated with her son had tried to rob the bank she worked in.

“Ben doesn’t want anything to do with us anymore, dear,” Leia finally said.

 

“What? But he- He talked so highly of you back when, you know.”

 

“Things have changed, Rey.”

 

“Oh.” Again there was a stretch of silence. It felt heavy, uncomfortable. “But you must have some way to contact him? What if something were to happen?”

 

“We know where his … office is,” Leia finally said. “But I don’t want you to go there, Rey. It’s dangerous. Ben is no longer the person you used to know.”

 

“Please, Leia. I really need to ask him something. He won’t hurt me.”

 

Another stretch of silence. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.” Well, mostly, perhaps, a little bit?

 

“Go to Snoke’s Snooker on Alderaan Street after eight in the evening,” she said. “And Rey? Please be safe.”

 

“I will, Leia. Thank you.”

 

Rey stared at her phone for a long time after they hung up. An office in a snooker bar?

* * *

 

If only Rey could have known that, at that very moment, something sinister was happening at said office—that an imposing figure dressed in black was currently glaring at a large man who was on his knees and sweating like a pig.

 

"I hear the robbery was not a success," the formidable man said, his voice low and menacing.

 

The man on the floor gulped, not daring to look up. "Y-yes, sir," he babbled.

 

"And why is that?"

 

"I, um—" The terrified man glanced back at the five people behind him, his eyes pleading. When it became clear no one was going to help him, he lowered his head again and said, "Lord Ren, I apologize and take full responsibility."

 

Kylo Ren stopped pacing and stood before the poor man, studying him. "I'm sure you do . . . considering the fact that it was your fault."

 

The man gasped and looked up into the ebony eyes. "My lord?"

 

Kylo turned and gestured to a blank television. A moment later, static disrupted the blackness before showing what appeared to be security camera footage. Kylo turned his head and smirked at the man on the floor as the video played. Sounds of screaming and shouting reverberated throughout the room until a lone, panicked voice said, "Oh shit, Kylo’s going to kill me."

 

Kylo tsked and waved his hand again so the television would go black. He rolled his eyes as the trembling thug dropped his face to the ground and screamed, "Please, sir, I didn't know! I didn't recognize her!"

 

"You should have," Kylo said in a tone that managed to be both calm and threatening. "Whatever are we going to do about that?"

 

"Sir, I am loyal to the First Order. I swear it won't happen again."

 

Kylo took a step back, reaching for the holster attached to his belt and pulling out a gun. "No, it won't."

 

Bullets pummeled the weeping man's body. The five people behind him cried out and darted away, hoping to avoid the bullets. Kylo stood over the prostrate body and kicked it. Satisfied, he slid his gun back into its holster and turned to the television, raising his hand. When the security footage reappeared, he stared intently at the beautiful, brunette bank teller and sighed, gently touching the image.

 

"Rey . . ."

* * *

“You look good!”

 

“Do you think so?” asked Rey, glancing back at Kaydel and Rose, who were both giving her thumbs up.

 

She stomped a booted foot down in front of her, her knee-length red dress swirling as she faced her friends with more bravery than she felt.

 

“Yes! Dressed to kill, or thank someone properly,” quipped Kaydel. “He'll take one look at you and drop everything for you.”

 

“His pants will be first,” added Rose with a smirk before handing Rey her brass knuckles and taser.

 

“That is so not what I'm going for here!” mourned Rey, slightly pleased with herself nonetheless.

It had been a while since her last date. She had dated a bit in college, but every man ran off after one or two dates. She thought she just had bad luck, but it hadn't been better outside of college, so she had feared she wasn't pretty. Now she was beginning to wonder if other forces were at play.

 

“Could've fooled me,” teased Rose, grinning and elbowing her. “You never wear red or leather.”

“Oh, ah, well, Ben always liked me in red or wearing his leather jacket,” shrugged Rey, remembering how his eyes would linger.

 

There was never any doubt in her mind that Ben had been interested in her when they dated, the heat in his eyes all the evidence she needed that he would like her any way he could have her, whether in a darkened janitor’s closet, over a desk, or sweaty and panting after sports practice. His face was dangerous, almost as much as his lips were; they whispered dark, tempting things that she couldn't resist, or left a trail of heat wherever he touched her.

 

“You've never worn it recently, even in college,” pointed out Rose. “He must have really left an impression.”

 

“He did,” said a blushing Rey. “So, do you think they'll take me seriously dressed like this?”

 

“Oh yes. Those heels scream for attention.”

 

“Among other things,” commented Rose wryly. “If he doesn't jump you, just leave at once. He's not worth it.”

 

“Thanks. I'm heading out. If you don't hear from me in twenty-four hours, look for me at Snoke's Snooker.”

 

She made the long walk over to the seedier part of town and arrived at the lounge a little after eight. Patrons everywhere were at pool tables or lounging on plush, leather armchairs. Dark mahogany filled the place, whispered words and eyes following Rey as she walked up to a little desk toward the back of the lounge, a ginger pointedly ignoring her.

 

“You will show me to Kylo Ren,” stated Rey with a slight quiver in her voice.

 

The ginger barely looked up before reading something. “Don't know you. He doesn't take visitors, especially your type. Get lost, nobody slut.”

 

“Excuse me?” she asked, slamming a simple hand on the desk, her ire and courage rising. “I don't think you know who I am. I said that I want to be shown to Kylo Ren right now. Do I make myself clear?”

 

“I don't recognize-”

 

“Look closer,” she demanded, a sneer coming over her face.

 

Then, the ginger paled. “Oh, shit. It's you.”

* * *

 

 

Rey smirked as the ginger visibly swallowed.

 

"Um . . . one moment," he said, picking up a phone to make a call. Nearly shaking, he said, "Sir, forgive me for disturbing you."

 

Leaning back with his legs crossed over his desk, Kylo groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. "This better be important, Hux," he nearly snarled into the phone.

 

"Oh, it is, sir! You see, there's a young lady here and—"

 

"Get rid of her and stop wasting my time."

 

He could hear Hux's heavy breathing through the phone. Clearly, something had agitated the ginger irritant. When Hux spoke again, he was whispering; Kylo could barely hear him. "It's Rey Johnson."

 

In an uncharacteristic moment of shock, Kylo gasped and dropped his phone onto the floor. What did Hux just say? It couldn't be . . . Nearly leaping out of his own skin, he retrieved his phone and panted, "Did you say, Rey Johnson?"

 

"Yes, sir. She—"

 

Kylo heard what sounded like a 'Give that back!' and a bit of a struggle before a husky voice purred, "Hello, Ben," into the phone.

 

He stood up so quickly his desk chair fell back. Suddenly, his manhood was being suffocated by his trousers. "Rey," he moaned, hurrying to his television and pulling up the live security footage of Hux's desk. As soon as he saw her, he growled so loudly he was certain she could hear him over the phone. "You're here! I knew you'd come back to me!"

 

When she spoke, her voice shook slightly. "Don't get your hopes up. I'm here to talk . . . Kylo Ren, or whoever you are."

 

Kylo smirked, nearly drooling as he watched her. "I see you are. What other reason would you have for wearing that red dress?"

 

He laughed out loud as he watched Rey look around, clearly wondering how he knew what she was wearing. "Are we going to talk, or not, Ben?"

 

"Certainly, my love. Hand the phone back to Hux." When he saw Hux put it to his ear, he said, "Have her escorted up here, now!"

 

He could hardly contain his excitement as he waited the agonizing minutes for her arrival. Rey! His Rey! At last! When, finally, there was a knock and she was ushered into the room, he gazed at her for the briefest moment . . . then marched to her and crushed his lips to hers.

* * *

The kiss caught Rey off guard and sent her senses reeling. One moment she stood in front of him, the next, her back was pinned to the door her small body dwarfed by his large frame.

 

His mouth was hot, hard and demanding. It's been so long since she had been kissed with this much passion and by the same person. It was all too different and yet so achingly familiar. As she fought for stability with the onslaught of lips, teeth and tongue, her hands found purchase on his arms, pulling him closer to her.

 

This seemed to spur him on. His lips left hers, eager to explore. The slope of her neck was peppered with kisses while his hand caressed her everywhere. Rey was lost in the feeling. She knew she had something to say but whatever it was felt so unimportant right now in the face of Ben's ministrations.

 

No, he's Kylo now.

 

That brought her out of the lustful daze she was lost in as Rey finally recalled why she was here in the first place. Steeling her resolve and need, she gave him a hard shove and he looked startled from being parted from her.

 

"Oh Ben, what happened to you?"

* * *

"What?"

Asked Ben without much eloquence. Which left Rey with an opening to tell her side of the story.

"For years, I hear nothing from you, and then, today, I turn the TV on and read Kylo Ren syndicate mob boss and it's your face, Ben, what the hell!?

"Rey? I, uh, I tried to get a hold of you, but something always got in the way... and well I've been..."  
Rey cut through his explanation.

"Look, I know, you're busy, I know that this business can overwhelm anyone... but, seriously your associates barged into my work and surprise! you had my face, myself tagged?... and why Ben, why do I get the distinct feeling that my bad luck at finding a boyfriend, and you tagging me is somehow a related issue? Please tell me that you had nothing to do with that?"

"I, uhm, well..."

"OH.MY.GOD, you did!"

Armitage Hux had a job to do, yes everytime the flower vase was broken in the main office, that was the moment he knew he was required to go into the said office and remove a body. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine to encounter the current scene. A beautiful woman in a red dress in the throws of an anger episode, launching the ashtray, and then her purse at his boss while yelling:  
"You Jerk! you absolute Jerk! all this time, it was your thug buddies blocking my love life!?"

Kylo was a pro at skipping projectiles from the woman in red and answered in a contrite voice.  
"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I tried getting over you but, I'm bad at erasing you from my life, Hux, do you mind?"

"I'll be right outside, sorry I just heard the vase crash."

"Oh, right, nope, just wait outside..."

"Will do, excuse me, Miss Johnson?"

"Go right ahead," answered Rey to Hux  
Kylo used the distraction and got up from his corner and as Rey turned her head to continue with her speech, Kylo trapped her hands above her head and again pinned her to the wall as his lips kissed her desperately.

Rey could only question herself in silence: "What the Fuck, did he just pulled a Christian Grey move on me? and what's worst, why is this turning me on?"

Instead, she just moaned as Ben kissed and nipped her lips and said "Rey, oh Rey, I've missed you,"

* * *

"Ah," she exclaimed, turning her head so he couldn't kiss her lips. She almost screamed when, instead, he buried his face in her neck and licked her pulse point. Blast the dirty cheat! "You know it's over. It's been over for years."

 

"Is it?" He licked her cheek, all the way to her ear. When he spoke, his breath tickled her lobe. "So you never think about this? You don't care about this?"

 

Rey gasped and squirmed, telling her chest not to arch into his, refusing to think about why it didn't listen. "No, um, I don't."

 

Kylo chuckled and bit her shoulder. "I see. So you never think about what it was like when we were together? How I was the first man to touch you . . . to have you . . . to hear you scream?!"

 

Rey closed her eyes and tried to block the images from her mind. He had been so generous, so conscientious. It hadn't even hurt all that much—just a brief moment of discomfort before she started to see stars. And that hadn't been the end; oh no, they had enjoyed each other many more times.

 

But that was a long time ago. It no longer mattered. Not at all.

 

Confound it! Why did he have to be so good with his mouth?!

 

"Ben," she whispered as he kissed her lips and plunged his tongue into her mouth. She tried . . . really, she did! . . . not to give in. But before she knew it, both of them were panting for much-needed oxygen.

 

Kylo smirked as he beheld Rey's flushed cheeks and heaving chest. "You're lying to yourself, Rey. You know I can take whatever I want."

 

For a brief moment, his cocky attitude brought some semblance of sanity back to Rey's lust-addled mind. She shook her head and glared at him with as much determination as she could muster. "I'm not giving you anything."

 

Kylo shook his head and stared at her lips. His eyes were nearly black, his breathing as intense as hers. Then he stared into her eyes and seemed to make some sort of decision. "We'll see." He stepped back and offered his hand, a strange glimmer in his eyes. "Now, come with me. You're my guest."

* * *

 

“Why? Where are you planning to take me?” asked Rey, not taking his hand as she eyed him up and down.

 

This was unusual for him. She had expected him to get angry with her, or to plead with her. This...left her unbalanced. She wanted to understand him, to see what really happened to her Ben.

 

“I just want to play a little pool with you. That's all. I remember your wanting to learn the game at one point, as well as your competitive tendencies. It's time to give them a proper outlet, instead of breaking all my stuff as you have a fondness to do.”

 

“Like you don't break plenty of your own stuff. Looks like it hasn't changed if you've got a lap dog who comes in at the first sound of breaking vases,” quipped Rey, putting her hands on her hips.

 

“Let's agree that we both bring out the best and worst in one another, shall we? Please, join me. We can discuss old times, and I might even indulge a question or two,” he said, his tone expecting her to agree.

 

She hated that. He knew her so well, even now after so many years. She wanted to follow if only to talk.

 

Placing her hand in his outstretched one, she replied, “Alright, but just for an hour. I don't know you anymore like I thought I did. I can't trust you.”

 

He smirked before pulling her against him once more, whispering in her ear, “Ah, but you do know me. Better than anyone here, I suspect, just as I know you. I know every curve of your body, how to make you cry out in joy or pain, and what ticks you off. We fit together so perfectly.”

 

“And yet you broke up with me,” she said, trying to squirm away until his other hand snaked around and touched her lips.

 

“We can discuss that while I teach you. If only you did trust me; we could do so much together.”

 

The hand at her mouth travelled lower until it stopped at her collarbone, seeking to go lower down the plunging line of her dress. “Better yet, we wouldn't have to leave this room. I'd press you against that wall again and touch every place of you memorialized in my mind. I'd make you scream until you were hoarse and fulfil every fantasy you swear you don't have about me. I'd give you anything you wanted. Wouldn't you like that?”

 

He punctuated each sentence with another kiss to her neck or ear. It was hard to think clearly when he did that, but she finally managed to disentangle herself.

 

“No, I wouldn't like that.” Her mind and body called her a liar, but she ignored it. She had to see this through. “But I'd like to talk about what's happened to you since. Let's play a game.”

 

“As you wish,” he said, grinning and taking her hand once more.

* * *

His hand was smooth and dry in hers as he led her back down towards the bar. Everybody seemed to hold their breath when they entered – almost everybody straightened in their seat, some stared at Kylo, others looked guiltily into their drinks, some absolutely froze, and one or two took to the shadows, making their way out the door as soon as possible.

 

“You make quite the impression,” Rey noted.

 

He shrugged before looking at her, that smouldering fire still in his eyes.

 

“I would say they were looking at you,” he said, suggestively eying her up and down, “but they all know better than that.”

 

Once more, Rey wondered what had happened to him. She didn’t want to think about what consequences he promised those that looked at her the wrong way. If she were honest, she didn’t want to know.

 

“Here,” he said, handing her a cue.

 

She took it and watched him put everything in place to start the game. He looked very confident; sure in his own skin. It was a big difference from when they were still in high school when he had been a bit gangly. Rey couldn’t’ help but stare as he moved around. He looked so damn strong, and hot.

 

He looked up at her and winked. Rey huffed in annoyance – being caught staring – and crossed her arms, forgetting about the cue and bumping the tip against her face. Ben grinned at her and sauntered over, gently wiping the chalk from her face.

 

“Just copy what I do,” he set, before promptly walking to one side of the table, putting down the white ball and bending over.

 

Rey swallowed and licked her lips until the clanging of pool balls snapped her out of her reverie.

 

“Hmm,” he said. “You’re playing full. You tap the white ball to knock into a full one so that it rolls into one of the holes.”

 

“That’s it?”

 

“I’ll explain the rest along the way. Now try.”

 

Uncertain, Rey moved to the table and tried to copy the way Ben had leaned over it. The image was branded into her brain, so she figured it wouldn’t’ be too difficult.

 

“Almost,” Ben said, suddenly standing next to her, “but not quite.”

His hands moved along her body and arms, pushing a bit hare, pulling a bit there, bending her into a proper position. Rey could feel her breath picking up and her mind shattering. Asking questions would be more difficult than she had thought.

* * *

Rey felt the light pressure of Ben's hands. Scratch that Kylo's palms as she continued playing.

She smiled to herself. He was a dog, and she was his doll. Rey nodded as the game progressed. He took his jacket off and she was assaulted by his scent, musk, expensive aftershave, and his body heat.

 

She kept her poker face and thought to herself. "Two can play this game."

 

Kylo noticed how Rey was missing no instructions on the game and absorbed in his body language.

However, things got difficult as soon as she removed her black leather jacket. It was a backless red dress!

 

Damn the woman, she had to be gorgeous, when raging at him and irresistible in red, but her skin, that was his Kryptonite and she knew it.

 

Kylo started growling, while Rey just met his eyes and curled an eyebrow while asking: "Is something wrong 'Kylo'?"

 

Kylo clenched his teeth and replied: "Nothing."

 

"Good, because I just won."

 

"What!?"

 

All around cheers and laughs confirmed her statement.

 

He nodded and said: "Well played."

 

"Thanks, uhm, can I have my jacket please?"

 

Kylo took the leather piece and smiled."

 

"You still had this old thing?"

 

"Yeah, I did, uhm, Ben, Kylo... I think I should go."

 

"No, not yet."

 

"I have a splitting headache, no thanks to the slap I got today, I have to work in the morning..."

 

Kylo took her hand and led her back to his office. Not before barking to the background.

 

"Goodnight!"

 

Everybody just nodded and continued with their business. Hux on the other end closed his station and turned off for the evening.

 

Kylo's bodyguards flanked the office door and Rey felt like she was Persephone, descending into the belly of hell accompanied by Hades himself.

 

All that came to her mind was: "Oh boy."

* * *

The door was barely closed before he found her once more, his lips seeking to taste her once more.

 

“Tempting, infuriating woman. I ought to reward you for beating me,” he murmured between kisses before bringing her to a chair.

 

“My choice?” she asked while he was busy with her neck and shoulders.

 

His eyes flickered up, his mouth pausing to take her in. She seemed… on the precipice of something, her eyes dark and needy, just like he remembered. He would do anything to push her over that edge.

 

“Why did you leave me?” she asked, determined to know before she did anything else.

 

He sat up and attempted to pull her closer, but she wouldn't budge. Throwing back his shoulders, he made a grab for her when she wasn't expecting it, allowing him access to her ear.

 

“You have the worst timing, you know,” he said ruefully, fingers toying with loose hairs.

 

“That means it's actually the best time to find you,” she whispered, remembering many times before when he'd tell her to go.

 

“There's so much happening that I have planned; it's not safe until the takeover is done. All the same, I want you now that I've tasted you again,” he said, his grip tightening as she wondered at the change in him. He always let go after saying those kinds of words to encourage her to leave.

 

“You always leave in the end. Why should I stay this time?” she asked, emphasizing her words to try to hide the hurt.

 

It didn't matter, though. He saw her eyes, heard it in her words, just as he always had before. No one else understood her like that. His hands cupped her face.

 

“We were going down two very different paths; mine was too dangerous. I wanted to save you from that life.”

 

“You should have asked if I wanted to follow you, you big-eared idiot,” she muttered, shoving at him.

Kylo flinched back, surprised at the strength behind her shove. She was still straddling him in his office chair, his hands on her hips holding her firmly in place, but her body language told him just how close she was to denying him.

 

“Rey,” he sighed. “I didn’t want you to get hurt.”

 

“Well, a fine job you did!” she exclaimed, heavy on the sarcasm.

 

He lifted his hand, intent to cup her cheek, but she turned away from him. The pain he saw in her eyes shredded his heart to pieces.

 

“I-“ he dragged his hand through his hair. “I made some wrong choices back then, Rey. But I’m dealing with them; I’m working on getting them fixed.”

 

“I could have helped you!” Rey lashed out.

 

“No, you couldn’t. Rey, my sweet Rey.” He moved closer, intending to wrap his arms around her, but she shoved at him again and jumped from his lap.

 

“How would you know?” she screamed, tears finally rolling down her face. “How can you tell me there was nothing I could do if you don’t even tell me what happened?” She stepped away from him as he stood. “Instead you left! And then came back! And left! And came back again! Until you were thoroughly fed up with me and ditched me!”

 

“No!” He cried out, eyes wide with horror. “No! Don’t think that. Please, Rey, don’t think that. You meant the world to me. You still do. That’s why I couldn’t let you go. All those times, I was trying to keep you safe, but I couldn’t stay away. It couldn’t. Until-“ He clenched his teeth, pursing his lips.

 

“Until what?”

 

“I refuse to put you in danger. It’s bad enough that you are here.” His heart cracked further for every step she backed away from him while he moved towards her. “I never stopped thinking of you,” he finally said, keeping himself rooted in one place with difficulty. “Never.”

 

“You’re a crime boss.”

 

“I am.”

 

“Tell me you won’t hurt me again.”

 

He hesitated, his eyes turning immensely sad. “I can’t, not yet, but soon, Rey, soon.”

 

She sniffed, looking at him with watery eyes. “That’s not good enough.” Turning her back on him, she opened the door. “Goodbye, Ben.”

Kylo stood and three steps later he had Rey's arm in his grasp.

 

He closed the door not before giving a chilling stare to his guards, which resulted in the two goons lowering their mutual stare at the floor.

 

Rey's tear-stained face rose to the challenge.

 

"What the hell Ben, let go!"

 

He had her pinned to the door and he added:

"I can't, do you even know how much power you have over me?"

 

"I," Rey was looking at his face and became aware of how different he looked from the awkward teen. This was no teen sweetheart, this was the Crime Boss talking. She kept quiet. To which Kylo nodded and carried on.

 

"I'm not kidding. Again, an again, I've wondered what would my life be, if, for a moment, I had the chance to make a home with you, be a regular joe and even get the dog, I would have been happy, and miserable too. Not because of you, because back then, I wasn't ready to be that man... I had to be my own man and you're right, I made the choice for both of us, and I was selfish... I couldn't ask you to follow me, because I know that if something, anything happened to you, I would have died, FUCK! Rey, you are my girl, my love and in this job, my weakness..."

 

"Shut up you big ear-idiot, you had me at the pull!"

 

She pushed her lips against his and he held her as though life depended on it. After a moment he added:

 

"Rey, Oh my God Rey, I love you."

 

Rey felt his tears on her face and she added in a whisper.

 

"Don't ever let go of me, okay?"

 

It was then that behind them loud sniffs interrupted them.

 

Kylo opened the door and the two bodyguards were sniffling and cleaning their tears.

 

"I tell you, Matt, I knew the boss had a heart, don't tell the pasty bastard okay, I just like Hux squirming in his seat like a constipated shrimp, after the bosses tantrums."

 

To which Kylo just quietly inquired.

 

"Chewie, Matt, do you mind?"

 

Chewie and Matt just cleared their throats and added in stereo.

 

"Yes, boss!"

Closing the door on the sheepish guards, Rey faced the man she had given her heart to long ago.

“Ben, I don't know and don't care what's coming in the upcoming months. I got a taser and brass knuckles; I'm not afraid of anyone, especially if I have you.”

 

“My little firecracker, ready to burn the whole world with me,” he croaked before taking her in his arms once more. “There will be a lot of change - in location, personnel, and more - before all this is done.”

 

“Let me help you,” pleaded Rey, cradling his face. “Whatever it takes.”

 

“I just need you here, beside me. Your presence gives me strength,” he murmured before kissing her once more.

 

This time, she gave herself wholeheartedly to the kiss, holding nothing back from him. There was only the need to be closer to one another as he pushed her against the wall once more.

 

“Oh, Ben, I've missed you so much,” she panted, eyes locked on his.

 

“Not as much as I have. Let me show you,” he growled in her ear before he deepened their kiss.

 

Her body remembered the feel of his at once. Soon, there was too much empty space between them, his body not close enough like she wanted, so her hips pressed urgently against his until he stepped in between her legs, just like old times.

 

Finally, he was where he belonged, so she twisted one leg around his while the other jumped up and hooked itself around his waist. His eyes darkened with lust as he lowered himself out of habit, kissing her neck while she unwound her leg from his and instead joined her other leg in pressing her closer to the needy heat that existed between them. When he thrust his hips against hers, she hissed at the way his body seemed to perfectly complement hers, his growing bulge pressing against her right where she wanted. His hands skimmed along the length of her arms, exploring the feel of her as his lips found hers again and again. Her hands found his long, soft hair and scratched his scalp, wanting more friction. It was his turn to moan at the spike of pain and pleasure caused by her hands as only she could.

 

“Will you stay? Tonight?” he asked, stopping to look her in the eye and ask for permission as his hands slid along her dress straps. “May I?"

Rey inhaled, suddenly conflicted. Her body wanted her to say yes . . . her heart wanted her to say yes . . . but she was afraid. "We shouldn't. How can I trust you again? The things you said . . ."

 

Kylo's face fell, his eyes full of both lust and regret. He shook his head, his hands still caressing her dress straps. "I didn't mean them," he whispered. His left eye twitched, giving away his discomfort and insecurity. "I was trying to push you away. I wanted what was best for you."

 

Tears started to trickle down Rey's cheeks. She sniffled as Kylo gently wiped one away. "You knew how bringing up my parents made me feel. You said I'm nothing."

 

Now it was Kylo's turn to sniffle. "But not to me," he insisted, his voice cracking, his head shaking.

A hiccup escaped her as she cupped his cheek. "You told me, once, that I wasn't alone; then you left me alone."

 

He grasped her hand and kissed it, begging her for . . . something . . . with his eyes. "You're not alone."

 

His vulnerability, his self-loathing, his need—she couldn't resist them. Hardly aware of what she was doing, she sighed, "Neither are you," then took his mouth fiercely.

 

Kylo crowed in the back of his throat as he tasted her sweet lips. Unable to resist, he clutched her breast through her dress, sighing as she reached down and undid his belt. For years, he had dreamed of taking his time with her, of paying homage to her perfect body. But it had been too long, and they wanted each other too much.

 

"Rey, please," he implored as he clutched her bottom with both hands and lifted her.

 

She wrapped her legs around his waist, barely managing to unbutton and open his trousers. She reached for and released his manhood, then clutched his shoulders, holding on for dear life. He took one hand off her bottom and grasped himself, lining himself up with her. Then, whispering, "I love you," he thrust, causing both of them to cry out in rapture.

 

It was a rough, sublime race to the finish, the air pregnant with moans, groans, and grunts. Before they knew it, they lost themselves to an ecstasy too long denied. And in that moment, they felt complete, whole . . . balanced.

 

Rey felt Kylo shudder and sigh against her. Then she heard, "Rey, I want you to join me."

They slid down to the floor, where Kylo pulled her against him.

 

“You still haven’t told me anything,” Rey evaded.

 

He sighed. “I guess not.”

 

There was a small pause where he worried his lips. Rey had to hold herself back, wanting to kiss them again.

 

“I met Snoke when we were still dating. He promised me a way to make a name for myself. You know how much I hated having to follow in my parents’ footsteps.” He glanced at her and Rey nodded. “He promised me that he would make sure I would be remembered for me, not for the Solo or Skywalker name.

 

“By the time I realised what was going on, it was too late. That’s when I started pushing you away, scared you would get caught up in it as well. I swear, Rey, at the time I didn’t know he was the head of a crime syndicate. I did not know his intent was to train me to become his successor.”

 

“And so you became exactly that?” She couldn’t keep the accusation out of her voice.

 

Kylo hung his head. “I did. I had no choice. And for a while, I believed every word he said. I believed it was, indeed, the only way.”

 

“Then what changed?”

 

“You.”

 

“Me?”

 

“It was a chance meeting. Well, it wasn’t a meeting at all. I was walking down the street and you were sitting in front of this coffee shop, drinking coffee with Rose. That’s the moment I realised how foolish I had been.” He looked at her, his eyes full of emotions. “You saved me, Rey.”

 

“But still, here you are; with a secretary that comes running when things in your office break.”

 

“I was coming into power back then. It was too late for me to run. So I decided different. I decided to take it down from the inside out.”

 

“WHAT?”

 

“I’m taking over the syndicate, and then I’m taking it down, dismantle and destroy it piece by piece. I’m almost ready to make my move. If I played my cards right, Snoke doesn’t suspect a thing.”

 

Rey stared at him. “But that’s- That’s DANGEROUS! And what’s going to happen to you? I doubt the FBI is simply going to pat your back and say thanks.”

 

He shrugged. “I’ll face my fate.” He turned to look at her. “You shouldn’t stay with me, Rey. I’m no good for you.”

 

“I AM NOT LEAVING!” She shot to her feet. “Don’t you try that one on me again, Ben Solo! I am not leaving.”

 

“You’ll get caught up in it. I can’t protect you.”

 

“I can protect myself!”

 

“You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. “But I’m a selfish man. I want you to stay. I need you to stay. Be mine, Rey.”

 

She snuggled against him. “We’ll figure something out.”

 

**Eight Months Later**

 

“What did they say?” Rey asked anxiously as Ben walked out of the courtroom. The proceedings were closed to all but those that absolutely had to be there.

 

He pulled her to him and gave her a kiss. “They’re in deliberation,” he said. “According to my lawyer, it will probably amount to six months in jail, a shitload of community service, and a fine.”

 

“You’re going to jail?”

 

He looked down at her sad eyes. “We knew it was a possibility, Rey,” he said in an attempt to soothe her. “Even when we approached the FBI ourselves. They said as much.”

 

“Yes, but-“

 

“It’s okay, Firecracker. They’ve managed to keep you out of it and if six months is what I have to pay in return, I’ll gladly do it.”

 

“But-“

“No buts,” he interrupted. “Let’s go home. The verdict will be called tomorrow, and if I’ll be gone for half a year, I’ll have to make sure I have memorised every inch of your body.” He bends low to plant a kiss below her ear before whispering into it. “You won’t be sleeping tonight, Firecracker.” Rey shivered as he nibbled her earlobe. “No, you’ll be screaming until you’re hoarse and I’ll make sure you’ll be thinking about me every minute of every day until I can return to you.”

 

“Oh!”

 

Grinning, Ben pulled back, grabbing her hand and leading her out to their car. He had rid himself of Snoke and he had the girl that had stolen his heart so many years ago. Despite his impending punishment, he felt life had never been better.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed the story. Kudos and reviews are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
